


Sunshine

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: It's the first time Shuri stayed over. Bucky makes sure it's not the last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



It was the first hit of morning sun that woke Bucky. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, as if the little bit of shielding would make a difference. What he needed to do was get up and pull down the blinds, but he didn't want to get up.

Instead, he turned onto his side and focused his attention on Shuri sleeping next to him. She'd never spent the night before, always careful to leave after they were finished fooling around. He wasn't sure if he should be reading something into this.

Instead of thinking about it too much, Bucky snuggled back under his quilt and nuzzled his face between Shuri's shoulder blades. He heard her make a quiet noise and said, "Morning."

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "Good morning."

"Is there going to be someone wondering why you didn't come last night?" Bucky asked.

"I've spent a lot of nights in the lab. I'd have to be gone longer than one night before anyone got too worried." Even so, she pulled her hands out from beneath the blankets and checked the messages on her kimoyo beads. She turned her face to him and smiled. "All clear."

He grinned. "So, should I make you breakfast, or...?"

Shuri laughed. "You don't need to do anything."

"And if I wanted to do something?" He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, and she shuddered.

"What did you have in mind?" She sounded breathless.

Bucky grinned and burrowed down deeper under the blankets, until he had completely blocked out the morning sun. Shuri's legs spread to accommodate him, fitting between them and burying his face between her thighs.

She smelled amazing, and was already wet. He teased the tip of his tongue up the length of her labia before settling in on her clit. He sent a quick grateful thanks to the sun for waking him so he could even do this.

It had all started as a science experiment, or at least that was what Shuri had called it. He had been working hard to stay even, calm, not even drinking a cup of coffee in the morning lest the caffeine stimulate him too much, let alone having sex. Shuri theorized that this practice was not only unnecessary, but maybe even detrimental. He should be _living_ , not keeping to his blank slate existence.

She had been right, as usual. Now, they just kept doing it, like a habit. A good habit.

Above him, Shuri gasped as his tongue rolled over her clit. She reached beneath the quilt and grasped Bucky's hair between her fingers. "This is better than breakfast."

Bucky moaned in response. He definitely wasn't thinking about breakfast anymore. Not food, or the sun, his every thought was focused on Shuri's pleasure.

"I might stay over more often," she said, tugging on his hair.

He squeezed her thigh with his hand, his heart pounding in his throat as he swallowed. He licked his lips, tasting the acidic tang of her on his skin. "I'd like that," he mumbled, far too quietly for her to hear, but he meant every word.

Shuri squeezed her legs together, shuddering through her orgasm. Her entire body relaxed, legs falling open around Bucky once again.

"That was fast," Bucky said as he surfaced. His hair was a mess, but he didn't care.

"I may have been having a sexy dream leading up to this," Shuri admitted. She reached over and wiped her thumb across his lower lip. "I have a lot of those these days."

"You need to find a guy who can keep you better satisfied when you're awake then," Bucky said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed. "I think my brain can't keep up with my body."

"That might be a first for your brain, not keeping up."

Shuri smiled fondly as she caressed the side of Bucky's face. "I don't want it to keep up. I like this feeling."

He leaned into her touch. He could overthink this later. "Me too."


End file.
